Taking It Too Far
by articcat621
Summary: She never thought he would take it this far.


In response to the Death_by_Quill collection.

Theme: Obsession

Warnings:Stalker fic, Thriller, Obsessive Behavior, Post-Break Up, Angst, Jealousy, Explicit Language, Some Non-con touching, Past Relationship(s), Stalking

Thank you to my beta gaeilgerua for checking this over for me. The only thing I own is the plot.

* * *

 **Taking It Too Far**

Hermione smiled at Harry as the two of them walked back to her office in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, where she was the Deputy Head. Harry and she met every week for lunch so they could catch up and have some one-on-one time without everyone else.

"You need to come by the Burrow, though, Hermione," Harry told her for what felt like the millionth time that day.

"I will," Hermione promised. She smiled at her secretary, a recent Hogwarts graduate named Lyra.

"Flowers were delivered to you, Miss Granger," Lyra said. "I put them on your desk."

Hermione paused. "Flowers?" She shared a quizzical look with Harry before heading into her office. There was a large bouquet of flowers on her desk.

"Who are they from?" Harry asked.

"No idea," Hermione said, glancing at the vase. "Oh, there's a card." Picking it up, she read it, "Miss you, cara."

"Blaise? I didn't know the two of you were back together," Harry commented, raising a brow at her.

"We're not," Hermione answered softly. "It's been two months since I've seen him, but every so often, he'll send me a letter in the mail."

"Saying what?"

"That he still loves me, he wants me back, he regrets that we broke up," Hermione listed. "I usually just respond by saying that we're done. Blaise was fun, but I just wasn't ready for the level of commitment he wanted."

Harry looked at her carefully. "That's rather creepy, Hermione. I never thought he was the type of guy who couldn't take a hint."

Hermione shrugged. "Must be that Slytherin ambition. He'll get over it." She glanced at the flowers. "I'll keep them, though, they definitely liven up my office."

Harry laughed. "If you say so." With a hug and a promise to catch up soon, Harry bade Hermione good-bye and the two went about the rest of their day.

* * *

Three days later, Hermione was curled up on the sofa, watching the telly, when she heard a knock on her door. Glancing at the time, she noticed it was rather late for visitors.

Standing up, she went to her front door and opened it. "Can I help you?" she asked the man standing before her door… with a bouquet of flowers.

"Are you Hermione Granger?" the older man asked.

"Yes," she said warily.

"These are for you." He handed her the bouquet. "Enjoy your evening."

Hermione closed the door, her heart racing as she found the card tucked inside. "I miss the feel of your soft skin," she read, feeling as if she were going to be sick. Cringing, she walked over to the rubbish bin, throwing both the flowers and card into it.

Pulling out her wand, she decided to strengthen her wards.

* * *

"So, Hermione, Harry mentioned you've been having some funny business with Blaise," Ron began as they walked down the quiet Muggle street towards her flat.

Hermione gave a curt nod. "He's been a little persistent, but I sent him a letter the other day telling him that we're never getting back together and that he needs to move on." She frowned. "I don't think I've ever lead him on, have I?"

"Of course not," Ron said. "You're likely just being too polite." He grinned at her. "Not to worry, I'm sure he'll get the hint. If not, you just let me and Harry know and we'll pay him a visit."

Hermione couldn't help but smile at Ron's words. She hugged him tightly, pausing in their steps. "Thanks for being my best friend," she whispered in his ear. Pulling away, she beamed at him. "I know I'll always be able to count on you."

Ron blushed slightly. "That's what I'm here for." He grinned. "Come on, let's get inside. I'm ready for a little telly and wine."

"Sounds like a plan!" Hermione giggled. The two of them resumed the walk back to her flat. Hermione unlocked the front door with her key and then lowered her wards. The two of them stepped inside.

Hermione froze. "Ron," she whispered. "Something doesn't quite feel right."

Ron pulled his wand, his Auror instincts coming into play. "Stay behind me," he whispered.

Hermione pulled her wand, the two of them walking into her living room. Hermione raised her wand. " _Homenum Revelio_." She frowned. "No one's here."

"I think we should still be careful," Ron said. "Keep your eyes out, we'll sweep the apartment." He sent his Patronus to Harry for backup.

Hermione headed towards her bathroom. "Ron!" she cried out, reading the message written on her mirror. Chills ran down her spine, and once more she felt sick to her stomach.

Ron ran to the bathroom, Harry – who had just arrived – following him quickly. "What the fuck?" Ron cried reading the message.

"Hug Weasley again and you'll regret it, cara," Hermione read, trembling. She turned to Ron, terrified. "Harry, we only hugged minutes ago."

"Blaise is watching you," Harry said, gripping his wand tightly. "That's it, Hermione, I'm putting a warrant out for him. We're taking him in."

"He shouldn't have been able to break through my wards," Hermione said, shaking her head. "I don't understand…"

"He's a man obsessed, Hermione," Ron said, frowning. "We shouldn't underestimate Blaise at this point. There's no telling what he'll do."

"Pack some clothes," Harry told her. "You're coming home to stay with me and Ginny. It's not safe for you to be here alone."

Hermione nodded, too shaken up to resist Harry's directive. She couldn't believe that Blaise was stalking her. It just seemed so out of character for him. He was such a nice wizard.

* * *

"Any sign of him?" Hermione asked two days later when Harry returned home from work. She and Ginny were sitting at the kitchen table, drinking tea.

"No," Harry answered, sighing. "He's gone off the grid. I spoke with Draco Malfoy today, he's worried. Said Blaise has been rather distant lately. Apparently, he went from talking about you nonstop to barely talking at all. Malfoy warned us to be careful."

Hermione's stomach tightened. "You don't think he's planning anything, do you?"

"I hope not," Harry said, frowning. He summoned himself a cup and starting making himself a tea.

"Hermione, I hope you know you're welcome here at Grimmauld Place for as long as needed," Ginny assured her, reaching across the table to touch her friend's hand. "You'll be fine."

"I just feel like an inconvenience," Hermione admitted, sighing.

"Nonsense," Ginny said with a wave of her hand. "I'll walk you to your office tomorrow."

"If you insist," Hermione said, smiling softly. "Thanks, Gin."

"We're family, Hermione," Ginny replied, sharing a smile with Harry. "Family protects each other, end of story."

"Thank you both," Hermione said quietly, smiling at them both, grateful that she had such caring and protective friends.

* * *

"Good morning, Miss Granger," Lyra said, smiling at both Hermione and Ginny as they approached.

"Morning, Lyra," Hermione greeted. Turning to Ginny, she smiled. "Thanks for walking me. I'll see you for lunch."

"Bye!" Ginny said, hugging her friend tightly before hurrying down the corridor towards her own department.

"You're not usually here so early on Mondays," Hermione said, glancing at Lyra. "How come you're early?"

Lyra shrugged. "Just felt like it, I suppose. Let me know if you need anything, Miss Granger."

"Of course," Hermione said, smiling at Lyra once more before heading into her office. Stepping foot inside, she froze, a small gasp escaping her lips.

Her entire office was covered in roses. There must have been hundreds, covering the floor, her desk, even her bookshelves. The scent filled her nostrils, making her sick. She gagged, backing up into someone solid.

Turning, she saw Lyra standing there. "Who delivered these?" Hermione demanded. "Get them out of here!"

"You know, Hermione, you're quite lucky to have a wizard that so desperately wants you," Lyra said, stepping forward, closing the office door behind them.

Hermione froze as she heard the door lock. Pulling out her wand, she cursed as Lyra quickly disarmed her. "What in Merlin's name are you doing, Lyra?" Hermione back away from the approaching witch until she bumped into her desk.

"You should be more appreciative," Lyra continued forward. "No one else will ever love you as much as I do, cara."

Hermione flinched. "Blaise?" she asked warily.

"You caught me, princess, and now, I've caught you." At that moment, Blaise's Polyjuice wore off, revealing his handsome dark skin and green eyes.

"You need to stop this, Blaise," Hermione said warily, trying not to let her fear show. "You need help, Blaise."

"What I need is for you to take me back," Blaise insisted. He grinned at her, reaching out and pulling her into his strong embrace, despite her fighting. "I miss the taste of your lips, the feel of your skin…" He let out a shaky breath, his lips moving towards her neck.

Hermione stepped on his foot, hoping that he would flinch, but he didn't.

"Your struggling only spurs me on, Hermione, you should know that." Blaise laughed, sending chills down her spine.

"Leave me alone, Blaise, please," she begged, pushing against his muscular chest. "You can't force me to love you again. I won't."

"Of course I can," Blaise said, pulling back. "Imperious, Amortentia… pick your choice. I'm sure there are some blood bonding rituals I can perform as well."

"Stop," she begged, tears in her eyes. "Blaise, if you love me at all, you'll stop this."

"Can't," he said softly. He pressed himself against her. "I miss you. I miss the feel of your warm, wet cunt around my cock."

Blaise's words sent a shiver of disgust and anger through her. "Don't touch me!" she hissed, spitting at his face. Freeing her hand, she brought it up and dragged her nails across his face. His shout of pain filled her ears, but he loosened his grip enough for Hermione to break free.

She bolted for the door, and at that moment, he swung open revealing Harry, Ron, and a few other Aurors.

" _Petrificus Totalus_ ," Ron said, hitting Blaise with the spell. He fell to the ground before Ron added, " _Incarcerous_!"

Harry was at Hermione's side in an instant. "Are you all right?" He held her to her feet.

"Thank Merlin you came in time," Hermione said, hugging Harry tightly.

"Shhh, I've got you," Harry assured her, returning the hug. "He won't ever harm you again."

Pulling away, Hermione glared at Blaise with disgust. She didn't know how a person could become so twisted. "I hope you rot in Azkaban," she spat angrily, tears burning her eyes.

Blaise broke through some of the body bind spell, shaking his head angrily. "This isn't over, Hermione! You'll be mine, I swear it!"

Ron hit him with the spell once more, causing Blaise to freeze again. "Let's get him out of here!" Two of the other Aurors stepped forward, using their wands to lift Blaise's body. They headed towards the door.

Hermione let out a shaky breath. "How did you know?"

Ron flushed. "Er, well, Lyra and I have been meeting for coffee every Monday morning, and when she didn't show, I knew something was amiss. She wouldn't cancel without telling me. I headed to her flat and, well, when she didn't answer the door I broke in. I couldn't shake the feeling something was wrong, and I was right. She was bound and stunned on the floor. I knew at once that Blaise was responsible, and after dropping Lyra off at St. Mungo's, I gathered Harry and everyone else."

She let out a sigh of relief. "Thank Merlin Lyra is all right." She smiled at them both. "And thank you for saving me."

Harry laughed. "Hermione, you saved us so many times, it's only fair we returned the favour."

Ron waved his wand, vanishing the roses filling the air. "Smell was bothering me," he said, shrugging, causing Hermione to laugh.

She couldn't help the tears in her eyes once more. "I'm just so happy this is over," Hermione said, sniffling.

Harry and Ron both hugged her tightly at the same time. "Things are back to normal, yeah?"

Hermione giggled lightly. "Well, things have never been normal for us, so I'm sure it's only a matter of time before a crisis arises."

"Yes, well, let's enjoy the normalcy until then," Harry said, grinning.

"Deal," Hermione replied, once more thankful that she had such wonderful friends by her side. With the two of them, she knew that she would be able to handle anything.


End file.
